


diana's spiral

by funkyflow



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Mental Illness, im just GOING THROUGH IT, thank u pls comment, wrote one for revue starlight too lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflow/pseuds/funkyflow
Summary: Diana is going through a rough patch but Akko is there to help as best she can





	diana's spiral

“Alright Miss. Cavendish, I need you to step backwards onto the scale.” 

Diana rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly stepping on. She held her breath before the nurse motioned for her to step off. Diana tried to turn around to see what the horrifying number would entail but the nurse was quick enough to cover it up with a sticky note. 

“You know if you lose more we are going to have to send you to the hospital. You can’t go on like this.” 

Diana sighed and crossed her arms. This entire thing was ludicrous. She could be at Luna Nova studying for the upcoming final but, instead, she was here, in a hospital gown, being weighed and lectured by infuriating professionals. 

She couldn’t figure out how her life had taken this... unfortunate turn. She was the top of her class, soon to be head of the Cavendish house, and stopped a giant missile from destroying the world. Her life should be running smoothly. However, that’s how she supposed she got into this mess. Living under such harsh spotlights and being a perfectionist was bound to crash and burn—she just didn’t realize it would be her mental health that would take a turn. 

Diana was always conscious of what people thought of her; she wanted to be someone people would look up and respect. She always wore her uniform perfectly ironed, her hair thoroughly brushed, and her hat perfectly straight. She never left room for err. A few months after the Noir missile, she found herself further on a pedestal with the paparazzi constantly following her and Akko around with redundant questions. Soon, Diana separated herself from her new friends, opting to eat in her room for meals and arrive to class right on time as to avoid conversations with her peers. Once again, she felt alone. 

She wasn’t entirely sure why she did it; maybe the stress and life changes were too much for her. She tried concentrating on the lessons but her mind often wandered to, what she supposed, were the judgmental looks from her peers. She started to question herself for once in her life; was her uniform not on properly? Is her hair a mess? Did she put on weight? 

Barbara and Hannah often came to her to ask her what was wrong. She assured them everything was fine under a fake smile. After 3 months of their incessant questioning, Akko came to her. She immediately assumed Hannah and Barbara put her up to it. 

“Diana, can we talk after class?” Akko asked with a sad smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry, Akko. I have a lot of studying to do tonight,” Diana said looking back down at her notes. Once she looked back up, however, Akko was still looking at her sadly. “Maybe... another time?” Diana added in pity. 

“I just need a bit of help with magical linguistics. I promise it won’t take long.” 

“...Alright, but I’m only available for half an hour.” 

Akko smiled brightly and Diana hid a smile on her face. If anyone could make her feel a tiny bit better, it was Akko. 

After class, the pair walked to Diana’s room with an armful of textbooks. Akko quickly sat down on the couch and looked at Diana expectantly. Diana slowly walked over next to Akko and sat down. 

“So what did you need help with, Akko?” 

Diana froze as Akko wrapped her arms around her shoulders. When Akko pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. Diana didn’t know what to say and quickly turned to the textbooks In front of them. 

“Diana, you’ve been distancing yourself from everyone again. I thought we were friends. Are you mad at someone? If this is about that stupid comment Amanda made I’ll--” 

“Akko, I’m fine. I just have had a lot of work to do lately.” 

“Diana, when I just hugged you I could feel every rib in your back. Are you eating? Are you taking care of yourself?” 

Diana smiled weakly. She had, in vain, been trying to convince herself she wasn’t eating because she was too busy with classes but deep down she knew there was another issue she was trying to ignore. When she didn’t respond, Akko continued. 

“I know you have a lot going on with the head of the house stuff and school but you’re already months ahead and you said Daryl was being a lot nicer now.” 

“Akko, I--” 

“Please don’t give me an excuse. You know I want to help... we all want to help.” 

Diana could feel the tears begin to prickle out of the corners of her eyes. The more she attempted to contain them, the faster they poured down her face. 

“Akko, I’m scared.,” her voice quivered. “I’m scared everyone is judging me. I feel like every mistake I make is under thorough observation. I feel confused and afraid and I’m not sure what else to do.” 

“But we can do this together, can’t we? I mean we stopped a giant missile together and you have so many people who love you and want you to feel better.” Diana rubbed her eyes to rid herself of some of the tears, having completely forgotten the makeup she put under her eyes. “Diana... your eye bags...” 

Diana quickly put her head down. She felt an immense amount of shame and wanted to just ask Akko to leave so she could let herself fully cry. 

“Please tell me what’s going on. You know you can trust me, right?” 

And that’s when everything came tumbling out. Diana sobbed into Akko’s shoulder as she explained how she felt so utterly out of control that she was manipulating food to control at least one thing in her life; her weight. She was so focused on her studying yet nothing came of it because she could hardly focus for more than 2 sentences in her textbooks. She was hardly sleeping because her hunger was keeping her up all night long. She was ignoring calls from Daryl because she was so emotionally drained. All the while, Akko rubbed circles on her back. She sobbed until nothing was left and Akko pulled her back to look into her eyes. 

“Let’s go see the nurse together.” 

And that’s exactly how this mess at the doctor’s office started. The nurse at Luna Nova didn’t have the means to treat a mental disorder and promptly set up an appointment for her to see a doctor off campus. Every Monday night, without fail, she would walk into the clinic, Akko always there holding her hand which would be very endearing under different circumstances. Every appointment the nurse would tell her she was still dropping weight, which would give Diana a sick satisfaction until they started threatening her with a hospital admission. Every night after the appointment, Akko and Diana would return to Luna Nova and sit in the field under some trees as Diana cried into Akko’s sleeve. Akko’s heart clenched every time and she wished there was something, anything, she could do to help her friend. 

Another month passed and the nurse who weighed Diana told her if she didn’t gain at least a pound by the next appointment, they would be admitting her to the psychiatric unit in Blytonbury. It wasn’t like Diana wasn’t trying but her need for some semblance of control overpowered any effort she tried to make. The day after the appointment, Diana was walking back to her dorm as Akko grabbed her arm. 

“Come have lunch with us today?” 

“I’m sorry, Akko... but I don’t think I can.” 

“Okay well I’ll get us two trays and we’ll eat in your room.” Before Diana had a chance to respond, Akko was darting down the hallway to the cafeteria. 

Diana sighed but went to her room to put on some tea. Her heart was beating extremely fast but felt a slight sense of relief that Akko would be here with her. When she thought about it, Akko was here for everything. She was like an anchor. 

Akko quickly returned panting from running up two flights of stairs with two giant trays of food. 

“Akko, I don’t think I can finish all that.” 

Akko smiled, “just try your best, okay?” 

The two sat down at the coffee table as Akko started digging into her mashed potatoes. Diana eyed her food wearily wondering how much weight she would put on if she indulged Akko this one time. 

Akko caught on and moved to sit next to Diana on the couch. “Together?” 

Diana shut her eyes and slowly nodded. “Together.” 

As she brought the fork of mashed potatoes up to her mouth her mouth turned into a frown and she set it back on the tray. “Akko, I can’t do this.” 

“You’re Diana Cavendish you can do anything. You need to believe in yourself more. Remember a believing heart if your magic!” 

Diana wasn’t sure if it was the fear of the food or Akko’s insistence on using that phrase at any possible convience, but she broke out into a laugh and then a sob. Akko wrapped her arms around the girl and held her there until she looked up into Akko’s eyes. “Thank you. So much. For everything. I’m truly grateful to have you in my life.” Akko simply nodded and looked down at her food. She picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes and put them outside of Diana’s mouth. 

“I can feed myself, Akko. I’m not a child.” 

“In comes the train!” Akko neared the fork until it was touching Diana’s lips. Diana rolled her eyes and opened her mouth allowing the food to linger on her tongue. She immediately felt guilty but pushed past it and looked into Akko’s eyes before finishing her mashed potatoes. 

For the next few months, without fail, Akko would bring two trays of food to Diana’s room every meal. The two would eat together and began talking about more normal things such as Amanda’s antics in class or Barbara and Lotte’s book club. The nurse at the clinic eventually discharged Diana when she felt she was doing better. Before long, Akko and Diana decided to move to the cafeteria for meals with their friends. 

Things returned to “normal” until Diana received a letter from her aunt. The Cavendish household was holding a ball. The only instructions were to return home the following week with a gown and a date from an esteemed heir at Appleton. Diana’s mind immediately went back to restricting her food intake to prepare for the ball. She wasn’t even sure what the purpose was but it left her nervous nonetheless. Of course, when she didn’t show up for breakfast the next day, Akko was knocking on her door with two meals. 

“Why didn’t you come to the cafeteria?” 

“I was really tired this morning. I’m sorry.” 

Akko pursed her lips and stared at Diana’s face. Diana turned her head to the side to avoid the piercing glare. “What’s really wrong?” 

Diana sighed. “My aunt wants me to come home to attend a ball next weekend and I need to figure out what I’m going to do.” 

“Don’t you just have to attend it? That’s no reason to hurt yourself over...” 

“It’s just quite stressful.” The two sat down as Diana hesitantly picked up her oatmeal. “I’m worried I’m going to make a fool of myself with my appearance and I still have to find a gown and--” 

“Diana, you’re going to look beautiful. I don’t think it’s possible for you to make a fool of yourself.” 

Diana blushed and looked back down at her oatmeal, hiding a small smile. “Thank you, Akko.” 

They finished their breakfast and Akko grabbed the trays and began to leave wishing Diana a farewell. 

“Akko, wait!” 

Akko abruptly turned around, a questioning look on her face. Diana surprised herself at her forwardness and awkwardly began to fiddle with the cuffs on her uniform. 

“Well, my aunt wants me to... choose a date from Appleton for this ball and I was just wondering... if perhaps you wanted to be my date?” 

Akko stared at Diana blankly. 

“It’s okay sorry I mentioned it! I think my brain is a little muddy as of late. I hope you have a good day!” Diana quickly tried to close the door before Akko’s foot stopped it. 

Akko then proceeded to run full speed into Diana’s arms, knocking them both on the carpet. “Of course I’ll be your date! Won’t your aunt be mad though?” 

“I’ve learned from a very insightful witch to start putting myself first,” Diana replied smirking. 

Akko dug her face into Diana’s neck and hugged her even tighter. Before getting up, she gave Diana a quick peck on the lips. Before Diana had the chance to reciprocate Akko already pulled herself off and was offering Diana a hand up. 

“Save the rest for our date, Diana.” 

Akko left Diana staring dumbly at the door. She decided maybe recovery was easier when there was someone there to support you. She decided to be a bit more selfish about what she wanted from there on out.


End file.
